Bree's Turn
by Vamp.xox.Diaries
Summary: Bella saves Bree from getting killed and tries to learn from her, but it takes a turn for the worst. SUMMARY DOESNT DO JUSTICE, PLEASE READ!
1. What did you just do?

The Twilight Saga: Bree's Turn

_ "We don't make exceptions," she said. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me..." Suddenly her eyes were on me again, and her cherubic face dimpled.. "Cauis will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."_

_"The date is set," Alice told Jane, speaking for the first time. "Perhaps we'll come visit you in a few months." _

_Jane's smile faded, and she shrugged indifferently, never looking at Alice. She turned to Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle - I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again..."_

_Carlisle nodded, his expression pained._

_"Take care of that, Felix." Jane said, nodding toward Bree, her voice dripping boredom. "I want to go home."_

_"Don't watch," Edward whispered in my ear._

**If you haven't noticed yet, my story is about Bree, and Bella. But there is a twist in my story, read on. Review if you like it. No Copyright Intended.**

**Bella's POV**

** "Don't watch," Edward whispered in my ear.**

I didn't listen and turned toward Jane and Felix. "WAIT!" I screamed, suddenly all eyes on me.

Edward looked at me like I was suicidal.

I slowly took a small step forward away from Edward.

"I-I-I could l-learn f-from Bree, she is a n-newborn isn't s-she?" I stuttered over my words.

"Bella, we DON'T make exceptions." Jane snarled as I took a step closer.

"Jane," Carlisle said in a soothing voice, "Bella's right, she could learn how to be a newborn from Bree."

Jane turned to Carlisle, "Hmmm..." She thought, a smirk forming on her face. "Felix, let the girl live." Felix walked back to Jane's side.

"I'll give you two months with her, but if Bella isn't a vampire by then. We will kill both of them." Jane warned.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "So it's settled, in 2 months, Bella will be a vampire."

Edward growled behind me, I turned and gave him a 'I'm not scared' look. Even though I was terrified of the change.

Jane laughed, "It was so nice to meet you Carlisle, I will see you later, Bella. Let's go Felix" As they started to walk away, Jane laughed again. "Wait till Aro hears this one." Then they were gone.

Everyone turned to face me. "What did you just do, Bella?" Rosalie asked.


	2. I saved her

"You didn't want her to be killed and and-" I was suddenly interupted. "Bella, you could of got yourself killed, heck, you could've gotten all of us killed." Alice chirped.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." Tears threatened to spill as I realized how much I had put Edward's family at risk.

Edward pulled me into a big hug, I nestled into his. "It's fine,Bella. But Carlisle, what are we going to do with her?" Edward asked, nodding to Bree.

I pulled away from Edward to look at her, she had her nails still dug into the ground. She had her eyes closed, and was inhaling deeply.

Suddenly she opened her bright red eyes to look at me. "I want to kill you" she shrieked.

Edward pulled me behind him and growled, barring all his teeth.

Jasper and Carlise had a hold of Bree, "What are we going to do with her, to take her home?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"Why should we take her home? She shouldn't deserve the treatment Bella gave her." Rosalie complained, crossing her arms across her body.

"I saved her, would you want someone to save you, if you were in the same position?" I asked Rosalie, she rolled her eyes.

"There's no way we could take her home with her being a threat to Bella," Edward said, easing out of his protective position.

"Well there is one way..." Jasper replied with a smirk on his face.


	3. Typical Edward

_**Ok, so I'm going to add a bit of stuff from the Vampire Diaries in here, like vervain is their enemy, and also they can sleep!**_

Bree snarled in defense. "Edward give me some vervain." Jasper called to him, Edward smiled and handed Jasper a vile with a bit of clear liquid in it.

Carlisle, and Emmett held Bree down as Jasper opened the lid of the bottle and let the clear liquid fall into Bree's pried open mouth.

She started screaming and grabbed her throat, I cringed behind Edward.

Finally the screams stopped and her body went limp, I watched as Jasper picked her up.

"Everyone ready to leave?" Carlisle asked, looking from me and Edward to Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward and Emmett nodded.

"Edward take the car back with Bella, the rest of us will run from here, be safe." Carlisle said to Edward, before leaving us to stand alone.

Edward took my hand and walked me to the car.

"I'm scared Edward, I wanted to save Bree. But at the same time I - I just put you and your whole family at risk." I cried as the tears of stress finally spilt over. Edward wrapped me into a huge hug.

"Sh, Bella. It's fine, our family is stronger then you think." Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him, he leaned down and kissed me. It was a soft kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair.

He pulled me even closer to him. Both his hands were on my waist.

He growled and pulled away, "Bella you know I can't, I won't be able to stop myself from killing you."

I knew what he meant, what I had asked him for when he asked me to marry him before I turned.

Sex.

He didn't think he could control himself around me during, but I knew he could.

I loved him, isn't that what mattered though?


	4. Feeding time

**Ok, so I'm just going to skip to the car ride back to Bella's house.**

"I told Charlie I was going shopping with Alice, I can't be back this early." I complained to Edward, looking outside.

"There's a storm coming." Edward warned.

I snuggled closer to him, "Edward" I sighed.

"Yes Bella?" He asked,looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I-I love you" I stuttered. Looking up at him.

"How could I not love you too?" Edward asked, with a side smile forming.

I punched his arm and returned to my original seat.

We pulled into my driveway, Charlie's crusier was gone.

"Do you want to come in? Charlie's gone?" I said, turning to look at Edward.

"Sure, I guess we can hangout for a little bit." Edward replied as he got out of the jeep and opened my door for me.

"I just have to make something for dinner." I stated, walking through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Well," Edward sighed, looking around. "Do you mind if I go feed?"

"No. I guess not." I replied, hugging him. I nestled into his arms.

"I love you Bella Swan." He said, making my heart skip a beat.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I replied, he looked down on me and kissed me.

It was a slow, soft kiss. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Bye." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"Bye" I breathed, barely audible.

He smiled, and went out the front door.

I stood in the middle of the hallway, as the rain just started to pour.

I shook myself out and walked back into the kitchen to start on the spaghetti.


	5. But baby it's cold outside:

Before I knew it Charlie's cruiser had pulled into the driveway.

"Hey dad, I made spaghetti for dinner," I yelled from the kitchen as I heard the front door slam and him taking of his boots and coat.

"Hey bells, thanks." He replied as he came into the kitchen and started for the cupboards. He grabbed a bowl and piled the spaghetti in, dropping some as he went.

He sat down across from me.

"You not eating tonight?" He asked, chowing down.

"No.. I think I might go to Edward's tonight." I said, reading my favourite book 'Wuthering Heights.

He looked up at me from his food. "Again?" He sighed.

"Yeah... Well Alice wants me to come again and all." I lied.

"Bella, you just spent all weekend with Alice. Can't you spend some time with me?" Charlie asked.

I put my book down. "Fine." I went and got a bowl of spaghetti and slowly started silently eating with my dad.

...

As I was putting the dishes away I heard a knock on the door. Knowing exactly who it was I let my dad answer it.

"Hello Mr. Swan. Is Bella around?" He asked calmly and cooly.

"She's in the kitchen." Charlie said, I could hear the front door being pushed open with a loud squeak.

Edward came in a sat on one of the chairs.

"Hey, I just cleaned that." I whined as a stood beside him.

He laughed, "Well I guess I'm going to get everything soaked."

I noticed the water trickling down this face.

"Did you walk here?" I asked, playing with his soaking wet hair.

"I did." He replied, smiling at me.

I smacked his arm. "Come on, let's go upstairs." I smiled, taking his hand and leading him up behind me.


End file.
